When There Was Me And You
by sailormulti01
Summary: A song-fic about Kyou and Tohru. Vanessa Hudgen's "When There Was Me And You". Kyou digs deeper into his feelings as he watches the love of his life drift away from his reach.


**521 words! Ta-Daa!!!**

**My first Fruits-Basket fic! And its not shounen-ai! Cool!!!**

**A song-fic with bits of the song "When There Was Me and You" by Vanessa Anne Hudgens!!! In third POV...**

**Disclaimer: I don't even own a picture... woe is me...

* * *

**

When There Was Me And You…

_It's funny when you find yourself_

_Looking from the outside_

The red-haired Sohma, stared on in silence from the classroom window. Looking at his 'rival' as said boy chattered joyously with his 'treasured friend'. Both walking contentedly across the school grounds…

_I'm standing here_

_But all I want_

_Is to be over there_

Kyou leaned against the doorframe, watching as Tohru hung the newly-washed laundry to dry…

Another moment, where he'd just watch the 'object-of-his-affections' pretty much, like a tiger would its prey… waiting for the right time to pounce… Or in this case to make a move…

But sadly for this certain feline, the right time has yet to arrive….

_Why did I let myself believe_

_That miracles could happen_

'_Coz now I have to pretend_

_That I don't really care_

Shigure watched in wonder as the stubborn red-head blankly stared at Yuki and Tohru as they got ready to go out… probably going to the garden? Who knows? Who cares?

He shifted his gaze back and forth from the two jolly pair to the

**solitary**

**sulking**

**KITTEN…**

Nodding to himself, he calmly - err… daringly, in my opinion - padded next to the silently fuming red-head

"You'll never get anything done by just staring… Our dear, Tohru can't read minds you know…" The cat merely raised a delicate brow, sighing the canine continued…

" If you don't confess your true feelings --"

"We're just fresndi…"

"Eh?"

"I _said_, we're just_ **friends**_"

And with that he disappeared up the flight of stairs…

_I thought you were my fairytale_

_A dream when I'm not sleeping_

_A wish upon a star_

_That's coming true_

As night came the young teen laid down the rooftop underneath the beautiful blanket of sparkling diamonds, thinking about…

_things_…

But all that came to mind was a certain, cheerful, naïve girl's images…

_I swore I knew the melody_

_That I heard you singing_

_And when you smiled_

_You made me feel_

_Like I could sing along_

Kyou let out a low growl as he stormed towards the Sohma household,

He was pissed, Boy was he PISSED!!!

The day just seemed to get worse and worse!

Heck! So worse! He even forgot why he was pissed in the first place!!!

As he reached out, towards the door… it opened!

"Kyou-kun! There you are! Daijoubu ka? Come in! Dinner's ready!"

And then…

She smiled, her usual, gentle, caring, heart-warming smile…

Boy! Never did smiles become this relieving, not to mention, contagious

"Hai!"

The cat gave his own little smile, completely forgetting all anger and worries as he followed the some-what angelic girl inside…

_But then you went and changed the words_

_Now my heart is empty_

"I'm going to be returning home to my grandfather…"

She gave a sad, weak smile, the usual shine in her eyes gone, as she discussed the matter with Shigure

"NANI?!?!"

Both turned towards a certain red-head who just barged in… particularly the one who just pried the doors open… His face contorted into a mixture of several emotions… shock, anger… and another not defined… was that… emptiness?

_Now even I can tell_

_That I confused my feelings_

_With the truth_

_Because I liked the view_

Kyou had never felt this way…

I mean really! How could one silly, naïve girl make his heart skip a beat every passing chance they meet?!

But…

He had to admit… He liked this new feeling…

_When there was me and you…_

…

_Tohru…_

**OWARI

* * *

**

**I wrote this like... last June! And... finally decide on posting it! I'm not crazy over the KyouXTohru pairing... but my friend requested a fruits basket song-fic! And this is as imaginative as I can get!!!**

**Ja! And hoped you liked it!!!**


End file.
